


Role Reversal

by kingsocean



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Exposition, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sex Toys, Top Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsocean/pseuds/kingsocean
Summary: Kinkmeme fill, Top! Prompto who is more experienced with sex, and Bottom! Cor who has less experience, with Gladio being a wingman for the two of them.





	Role Reversal

 “ _I don’t drink. Not in public_.”

Gladio raised his brow, glancing over casually at Prompto as he slumped in his seat, he looked like he’d seen a ghost, he was shaky and bothered and pale looking. Gladio could only imagine. It was no small feat to swallow down the fear of rejection, but Prompto had lofty goals to aim to get to the Immortal of all people. He put his hand reassuringly on Prompto’s shoulder and rubbed at it.

“That’s really what he said to the bar invitation?” Gladio huffed.

“Yeah. He doesn’t drink in public.”

Gladio shrugged. It made sense to him. Cor was a guarded man. Even overlooking the risk of being poisoned or drugged while out drinking booze, there was the very really problem of being too drunk, and letting information slip, or forgetting what he’d done. Perhaps that kind of release and drunkenness was something the Marshal couldn’t afford outside of work.

“What about dinner?”

Prompto looked up from the table and pouted. “I don’t eat at restaurants.” He said in a low grumbly tone trying to mimic Cor.

Gladio sighed. He was a tough nut to crack sometimes.

“Anything else?”

“I asked him if he wanted to see the blitzball game this weekend…”

“And?”

“Third strike. I was out.” He sighed as a waitress came and set a milkshake on the table and a basket of fries. “He said he didn’t know anything about blitzball and didn’t want to ‘frustrate’ me.” Prompto sulked. Gladio could almost laugh. The idea that Prompto knew anything more about blitzball than Cor was a riot in itself.

“So, you backed down?”

“Yeah…” Prompto looked a bit sore about it, but he still wanted to tell Gladio. “I don’t even think he got it you know? I think he thought I was just inviting him to stuff at random.”

“Well, he’s a military man, I think you have to tell it to him straight.”

“Like what? ‘Sir, I’d like to raw you at 1900 hours if that’s ok?’”

Gladio nearly snorted milkshake out his nose. “Maybe not that direct.” He thought on it for a bit. Cor had been training him since he was twelve, he had to know some damn thing about that man… any damn thing. Prompto at least got a chuckle out of Gladio’s reaction, and went to dousing the fries in ketchup, and dipping them in siracha he put on the side, since Gladio had such an aversion to the spice. Gladio cleared his throat, hoping the chocolate milkshake didn’t find its way into his sinuses, and gave it some thought.

“Okay. Why don’t you ask him to go for a jog?”

“A jog?”

“Yeah. You still go jogging right?”

Prompto nodded.

“I think Cor does too. If I remember, he does it before work, and then he goes back home to shower.”

“Shower sex it is then.” Prompto remarked.

Gladio rolled his eyes. He smirked a bit, and Prompto was satisfied with the reaction. Prompto hesitated over a French fry and then looked up at Gladio again. “Do you… do you know for sure if he…”

Gladio raised his gaze. “If he…?”

“If he’d… be… interested. I mean… you know. In. A guy.”

“Yeah.”

“For sure?”

“I mean, not for sure but… he uh… he mentioned it one time.”

“He did?” Prompto leaned forward in his seat, voice hushed as if the diner was ever paying attention to their stories.

“Yeah. Uh. I asked Cor about being a shield and stuff cause uh… he used to be one too. He was fifteen when he became a shield, and he was one of the youngest… not to mention, he’s the only non-Amicitia that served as a shield.”

Prompto furrowed his brow. “Are you not allowed to serve as shield if you aren’t Amicitia?”

“Nah, but… it’s tradition I guess. It was King Regis’s dad uh… Mors. King Mors.”

“He didn’t have an Amicitia?”

“Nah, he did. My grandfather.”

“What happened to him?”

“What happens to most of us, he died.” Gladio says so casually and sips his milkshake. “Cor replaced him when he was only 15 years old. Anyway, what that has to do with being… uh… into _us_ … is uh...” Gladio seemed to struggle phrasing it. “I think… Cor really had a thing for that guy or something. You should see the way he talks about him. My dad said Mors was a bit of a loony, and he might’ve had the hots for Cor, and that Cor kinda felt the same but—my dad never really explained past that.”

“You didn’t ask?” Prompto sounded accusatory.

“Well I was 13, Prom, I hardly knew what he was talking about anyway.” Gladio huffed. “Anyway, I kinda distracted him talking about Mors and that’s how I won my first fight against Cor… kinda… he still kicked my ass. Still, he actually complimented me, distracting the enemy with… ‘the people they love’ as he put it.”

“But King Mors was a long time ago… have you ever seen him doing like… recent stuf?. A fling, ogling at new recruits and muscles, anything?”

“Cor ain’t the type. If he does he’s good at hiding it.”

Prompto sighed deflated. “Great. I’m gonna get my ass kicked. He’s not interested in guys…”

“Sheesh, I didn’t take you to be such a quitter.”

“I’m not.” Prompto returned. “But I can be realistic.”

Gladio made a face.

“Sometimes!”

“Look, just go on a jog with him, maybe he’ll be up to it. What’s the worst that can happen?”

“I _die_.” Prompto stated.

“And if you do, you don’t have to worry about it anymore. See? No downsides.”

* * *

 

Prompto was curious to the fact that Cor seemed pretty quick to reject his invitations, but he felt a bit better after Gladio explained that Cor was always that way, Kingsglaive and Crownsguard alike both didn’t ever find a way for that man to come out for drinks or a bite to eat. Still, it’s a hard wound to patch, it leaves a sore spot that he’s not familiar with and so he quietly tries to recover his confidence over the next couple of days and finally approaches Cor after some time on the shooting range.

            “A jog?” Cor asked again, and Prompto felt a bit of hope flicker, Cor was usually immediate in his rejections if he learned anything a few days ago.

            “Yeah. Like. Go for a jog. Together. In the morning maybe?” Prompto tacked on, remembering Gladio mentioned it was a morning thing.

            Cor actually turned his attention to Prompto a bit more, and the blond felt hope flare up in his chest and he smiled brightly at Cor. “What for?” He asked.

            “For fun.” Prompto stated.

            Cor raised a brow, and then shifted his weight on one leg to the other. “I jog at six in the morning, usually.”

            “Sounds good.” Prompto chirped. “Tomorrow then? We could jog and go to work?”

            “Tomorrow is a holiday.”

            Prompto raised his eyebrows realizing that was true. “Just the jog then?”

            Cor didn’t seem to look into that too much. Eventually he simply nodded his head and said. “Sure.” And Prompto’s heart soared.

            “Okay. Should I meet up at your house?”

            “We can meet at the park.” Cor replied. “The downtown grove, with the statue of Ifrit. It’s nearby where you live, right?”

            “Yeah – wait, how did you know that?”

            “I was there when you filled out your paperwork.” Cor gestured to his office. “Unless you were lying on paper.”

            “I just didn’t think you’d remember stuff like that.”

            “You’re my soldier. Details are important to me.”

            That was the closest Cor came to pretty much saying ‘you’re mine’ so Prompto would take it for what it was worth. He took a deep breath. “All right. So. Statue of Ifrit. Downtown. Uh… 6:15 then?” Prompto knew he was a short walk away from the grove, but he had no idea where Cor lived, he figured 15 minutes was more than enough time.

            “Very well.” Cor nodded his head. “I’ll be seeing you.”

            “Okay!” Prompto nodded and turned around to trot off before Cor could change his mind and reject him.

            Prompto woke himself far too early, too nervous to eat anything, he made toast and some orange juice, and he slipped on possibly the smallest pair of short shorts he ever owned, knowing they weren’t ideal for jogging but they sure were ideal for showing all of his legs up to the underside of his ass. He slipped on a tanktop, and then flopped between his decisions of a hoodie that he was comfortable with, or just a nice tank. He was running out of time and was out the door at 6:10 with the tanktop, and perhaps jogged a bit too quickly two blocks down to the park.

It was mostly grassy, some clovers, and trees. Planted flowers on a raised little garden area where there was a place to sit and surrounded by poppy flowers was a large stone statue of Ifrit, the Infernian, he sat upon a chair, looking down upon the people of the garden. There was garlands of flowers around his hand, and his horns, as well as a bunch of gil coins at the bottom of the little water fixture around his statue. At the base, looking in the water was Cor. He was just sitting there, one knee up to his chest, one foot planted on the floor. He had sneakers on, black, black tracksuit, and gold embellishment on the sleeves and cuffs of his wrist. It fit to his legs tight, and his arms as well.

Prompto checked his watch, seeing it was only 6:13. He looked to Cor again, seeing Cor had taken notice of him and stood up.

“Sorry.” He said. “Did I keep you waiting?”

“Not at all. I usually come early.”

 _I hope not, I want you to last._ Prompto bit back the joke he thought of and smiled in response. “Aw, thanks for coming by anyway.”

“Pleasure is mine.” Cor remarked. “I never did have someone ask to run with me.”

Prompto smiled. “I’m happy to be the first. What’s your usual route?”

Cor looked around the park, gesturing towards a street near the corner facing east. “I usually head down that way to the library, around the old movie theatre, and back around this way from the school.” Cor traced the route with his hand gesturing around the park, showing the wide distance he made.

“That’s uh… That’s a couple miles huh?” Prompto remarked.

“About five from here.”

Prompto nodded. He could handle that, but he wasn’t used to it. “You usually run five?”

“No.” Cor replied. “I start at home and run here.”

“Where do you live, anyway?”

Cor gestured to the west of the park. “That way, near the music store that sells used vinyls.”

Prompto stared.

“Sir that’s… a couple miles from here.”

“About seven.”

“You jogged seven miles to this park? And… five around downtown so… twelve miles?”

Cor nodded. “Every day.”

Prompto raised his brows. “Oh. Well. I… I guess we’ll see how I fair.”

“Let’s go then.”

Cor didn’t waste time. Prompto felt a bit huffy thinking he put on these tight shorts because Cor was so fast he didn’t get any time to jog right in front of Cor and give the man a nice view. Cor had long legs and a long stride to match, and Prompto would start to lag behind and Cor would glance over his shoulder and slow down significantly so that Prompto would catch up. The first mile was a quick one, but Prompto already felt slow after the second one. He was sweating up a storm, and the shiny fabric the shorts were made out of just clung and stuck to his body. He drank his bottle of water dry, and Cor slowed his pace and showed he only had a slight sheen of sweat on his face, not drenched and panting like Prompto.

“It’s mostly uphill until the next half mile around the theatre.” Cor explained.

“Oh…” Prompto caught his breath.

“Would you like to take a break?” Cor asked.

“No no I’m fine.” Prompto reassured him breathlessly.

“We could get shaved ice and refill our water.” He could tell Prompto’s was empty.

The sun beating down on his back made Prompto more than willing to grab something icy. Cor treated him before he could really resist it. He knew where the shop was that sold what they said was kakigoori, and Cor got himself something small and Prompto a nice larger one called shirokuma. It was shaved ice with colorful little mochi balls and fruit in it, yokan, and topped with condensed milk. The condensed milk congealed a bit on the ice, and it was very sticky and pale white and Prompto played with it a bit too much and thought a little too hard of what it reminded him of before getting his mind out of the gutter and just eating it. It was sweet. The yokan was made out beans, and all he could think of was if it was possible to trick Noctis into eating it, or if he’d be able to tell.

Cor sat beside him in the shade just outside of the store and filled his bottle with water and then his own, although he hadn’t drank much of it. He ate quickly, and Prompto noticed Cor spoke to the vendor in a different language, but he didn’t think to question it. Gladio mentioned Cor seemed to know all sorts of languages, even Gralean.

After the refreshment they do make it to the old theatre and Cor was right, it was downhill and a lot easier to walk. There was a breeze picking up, and it was a bit more bearable to get air in his lungs, and the sun seemed less harsh on the way down. In no time at all he finds himself back by the statue of Ifrit. Cor comes to a stop and Prompto does too.

“I’ll see you.” Cor remarked.

“Yeah.” Prompto was eager to follow along to Cor’s house, but he didn’t have it in him to walk that much longer. “I… thank you.” He said meekly.

“… Thank you.” Cor returned. “It’s… nice to have someone to talk to.”

Prompto distinctly remembers gasping for air and sucking down water more than actually having a conversation, but Cor gives him a slight smile and whatever else Prompto was thinking or doubting seems to just disappear and then Cor turns away and starts to walk back home.

* * *

 

“So uh… you and Prom go jogging now huh?” Gladio shifted on his feet, holding his sword up over his shoulder. Cor looked to Gladio, leaning forward a bit, expecting any attack to come his way, and looked over the other.

            “Prom?” he asked.

            “Uh, Prompto.” Gladio explained.

            “Right, right.” Cor replied. “He runs into me sometimes at the grove. So we go together.”

            “Ah—” Gladio swings the sword smoothly, and just as smooth, Cor dodges it.

            “Faster Gladio, come on.” Cor told him.

            Gladio was still distracted with other things. “You should invite him over sometime.”

            Cor raised his brow. “To what?”

            “… Your house?”

            “Why?”

            “You’ve been going at it for couple weeks now, would save him some time to shower at your house, don’t you think?” Gladio suggested. “You already drive him home, and he feels bad sitting all sweaty in your nice seats.”

            “It’s not a bother. It would only inconvenience him to carry around extra clothes.”

            “He could leave clothes at your place.”

            “You make it sound like he ought to frequent there.”

            “I think he’d like to.”

            “What’s that supposed to mean?”

            Gladio swung his sword, and Cor dodged, and he huffed, and looked Cor in the eye while the tip of the sword rested in the ground. “Come on, Marshal… you don’t really…” Gladio sighed. “You don’t wanna… like…”

            “What?”

            “He wants to… hang out.”

            “Is that not what we do?”

            “More than that. More than jogging and work. Like… dinner maybe.”

            “I don’t go to restaurants.”

            “You don’t have to. I mean like. Cook in your home. And. Uh. Prom can come over. Or maybe Prom can cook for you. Watch a movie on the couch, water your plants, do something.”

            “What do you mean?”

            Gladio almost looked flabbergasted, not because he was really so frustrated, but because he couldn’t imagine Cor Leonis, the ex-spy, someone who _gathered intel_ , being this unable to read between the lines. Gladio took a breath.

            “Like a date.” He stated.

            Cor widened his eyes a bit, and lifted his head, lowering his sword. Gladio lowered his too.

            “I… oh.” Cor didn’t flush or anything, but he looked somewhat dazed, like he was hit with confusion. Gladio braced himself. He was ready for the worst, and he’d be willing to deliver the worst news to Prompto, he just needed Cor to finally take a hint even if he had to smash the hint over his dense head.

            “I don’t…” Cor was looking down, away from Gladio. “I don’t think… he… is that way.”

            “What? Into guys?”

            Cor said nothing.

            “He is.” Gladio said. “Very into them. Likes them a lot. I think he likes girls too, but he’s uh… he’s got his eyes set on a particular… man.”

            Cor swallowed, and continued to look down at the ground. “If you’re trying to trick me again to win this fight, I’ll punish you.”

            Gladio rolled his eyes. He set the sword down, and pulled his armor off, undoing the straps. “No gimmicks.” Gladio replied. “I mean it. Every word. He likes you. He does.” Gladio braced himself. Cor was very straightforward, he didn’t think the man would do something hurtful, but at the same time, he knew so little about Cor, it was unpredictable how he’d take that.

            “He… is…” Cor’s words are quiet and Gladio hangs onto every bit of them. Cor is growing quieter, drawn in, and Gladio comes closer so Cor doesn’t have to speak any louder. “Out of my league.” Cor finally says so under his breath. And Gladio is filled with a wave of relief and of pity.

            “Hell no he aint.” Gladio tells him. “You’re the one who told me you gotta strike when the iron is hot. Well trust me, this one is burning.”

            “I was talking about fighting.” Cor returned. “And I also told you to protect your face with your arms when you are unarmed in combat, and you didn’t listen then, did you?” Cor pointed at Gladio’s cheek, right at the bottom of his scar.

            “Cor.” Gladio rarely called him by that and it clearly caused a reaction from Cor to look at Gladio in more of a confused expression, his tense body language settled down a bit. Gladio felt strange having this sort of upper hand on Cor. “I mean it.” Gladio stated. He really did. “Have him come over or something. He’s already been in your house. Use your shower. See what happens next.”

            “I’m not going to take advantage of him.”

            Gladio sighed. _He sure as hell wishes you would._ He keeps that comment back. “… He likes you.” Gladio repeated. “If you… maybe if you like him back, even if you don’t, you should take notice.”

            Cor made a strange expression, for a moment he opened his mouth, like he was going to defend a point… but then he shut it and stayed silent. Training was over. Cor dismissively said he’d send Monica to come kick Gladio’s ass for him, and sure enough she did, and even despite that, Gladio took the rest of her brutal training with a bit of a smile on his face.

* * *

 

Cor’s apartment was ridiculously small for a man of his rank. It was in a cheap neighborhood, near a highway where the cars passed overhead and the train would roll over and shake the whole building.It was a single bedroom, one bathroom, a washing machine somehow stuffed into the room with the sink and toilet, the balcony was small and had lines to dry clothes on, the living room had a sofa and a love seat, and the kitchen had all the appliances stuck in a narrow space with a single empty countertop. There was however, a nice bathtub and shower, and a small closet where Cor put his clothes. The living room was filled with plants. It made it feel livelier.

            Gladio told Prompto the good news but he still felt horribly nervous now that this day came. He asked to shower, and knowing his own plan, purposefully didn’t bring any change of clothes. He was not as sweaty as he used to be, but he still definitely was aching and would enjoy a hot shower in a slightly cold morning. Cor was gentle about it.

            “I’ll wash your clothes for you.” Cor remarked. “Just… pass them to me after you’ve undressed in the bathroom. I’ll get you a towel.”

            “Okay.” Prompto replied. He stripped in the bathroom but left the door wide open. He was starting to get tan lines around his short shorts and saw that cut off right around the very top of his thigh and his paler crotch and ass. Seemed Cor noticed too, because he didn’t lift his gaze until Prompto gave him his very small pile of clothes. The underwear was a peach colored thong. Cor lifted his head away and didn’t stare at it.

            “Thank you.” Prompto said with a smile.

            “No problem.”

            “I’ll be right out.”

            Cor nodded absentmindedly. The showering room was disconnected from the sink and toilet room, so he walked to the door over, seeing Prompto still didn’t shut the door, and he put the clothes in with some of his own just to give it a small load of laundry. He heard the shower turn on, and he also shed his track suit jacket, shirt, and pants, leaving just his briefs on. He walked into the kitchen, at a loss of what to do, trying to distract himself from thinking about Prompto’s tanlines, or his little thong, or how much he saw. Instead Cor just worked on making breakfast. Eggs and toast. He wasn’t a complex person, he didn’t need a complex meal. He made two more eggs and two more slices for Prompto.

            He was lost in making breakfast, because by the time he was about finished with the eggs he saw movement and saw Prompto padding out into the room, damp skin, flat hair, towel around his neck, wearing one of Cor’s shirts. It went just to his thighs, but against he could still see more than that. Prompto walked right up to him and stood by the stovetop.

            “Shower’s open.”

            “Yeah.” Cor replied.

            “Making breakfast?”

            “Uh. For you.” Cor gestured to the eggs, sliding them out of the pan.

            “Oh. Thank you.” Prompto pressed his head against Cor’s bare shoulder. He was about to hug him, but Cor stepped away.

            “No, I… I’m sweaty.”

            Prompto made a face at Cor, but he smiled, and nodded. “I’ll wait for you.” Prompto stated.

            “You don’t have to.” Cor said.

            Despite it, Prompto set the plate of eggs on the table as well as the toast and got some butter and honey and ketchup and just sat there, feeling Cor’s shirt ride up and expose him a bit. He felt a breeze between his legs and sat there on the chair, toweling his hair a bit. He heard the shower running. He had half a mind to go in there, slip off Cor’s shirt and just get in the shower with Cor, but he decided against it. Cor would probably get frightened if anything, and that wasn’t his goal. He was still giddy and maybe a bit proud of the thought of what Cor said. _Out of his league._ At the same time, it surprised Prompto, he never saw Cor brimming with confidence and pride, but he seemed very sure of himself. Even Cor could be shy and Prompto couldn’t help finding it cute.

            Cor’s shower finished extremely quick, only three minutes, he’s more dressed than Prompto wanted him to be. Full uniform, cleanly shaven, a touch of aftershave. He sits down across from Prompto.

            “Laundry will take a bit of time…” Cor remarked.

            “Mhm.” Prompto nodded.

            “Did you want to pick up spare clothes?”

            “I’m good.” Prompto smiled. He watched Cor eat, and then got up, walking over, and quietly putting his hand on Cor’s shoulder. He squeezed, and Cor almost dropped his fork. Smiling, he started to massage the shoulders, feeling how tense and tight they were. Cor tried to eat and got a mouthful of toast and some egg before he gave in and just sank from Prompto’s deft massage.

            Prompto continued, sometimes he put his whole weight into the tenseness of Cor’s shoulders. He was quite stiff up there. Prompto slid into his lap, shirt riding up, exposing his cock, and Cor shifted a bit, surprised by the weight, by the sudden contact, and especially by the nudity. Prompto slides right up, and wraps his legs around Cor’s hips, and his arms around his neck. He shifted in, unsure if Cor was okay with all this contact, and the man still said nothing.

            “We have time to spare…” Prompto mused.

            “Yeah.” Cor replied. “… not hungry?”

            “Not for breakfast.” Prompto replied.

            Prompto can’t imagine why some people felt shyness was off-putting. Then again, a well put together man just crumbling was something special and it made him feel powerful enough. He settled on Cor’s thighs, and quietly brushed his face against the other man’s face. Nothing again. He pressed his lips, limply, his whole face nuzzled there, and quietly pulled closer.

            His lips are on Cor’s before he’s fully sure. He catches Cor’s bottom lip in his teeth and darts his tongue out. He smiled, seeing Cor look somewhat dazed.

            “Is that okay?” he asked quietly.

            Cor looked down a bit, and put his face close, cheek to cheek. “It’s… been a while.”

            “That’s okay.” Prompto remarked. There was very little Cor could say to make it not okay.

            “I have to…  feel this out.”

            “There’s plenty to feel.” Prompto agreed. “Should we… lay down?”

            Cor looked like he really wasn’t sure. Prompto knew he was being forward but he knew Cor hadn’t been, so he had to do something. Before he felt like perhaps retreating from Cor’s lap, he scooped Prompto up, and carried him into the bedroom. Prompto tried not to get too giddy. Cor climbed over, and reached for his phone, sending a message to his second in command that he might be late for work. He put the thing on silent. He felt Prompto running his fingers through his hair and Cor relaxed, and he settled there on Prompto’s chest, and kissed his way up. Prompto kissed his way down, nipping at Cor’s throat, along that muscle, he wanted to suck on that tendon, feel his skin warm in his mouth but Cor pulls away and looked out of breath.

            “Not… there… not on… my neck.” Cor’s protests are so quiet, and nervous.

            Prompto listens, slowly taking off Cor’s jacket, and pulling the shirt down and sucking against his collarbone, pulling the shirt away, knowing it would cover it when it laid flat over his skin. Prompto slid off Cor instead, he noticed some shifting discomfort and laid down on his bed, although huddled close.

            “Is this okay?” he asked quietly.

            “… It’s been a while.” Cor remarked.

            Something about that admittance kind of surprised Prompto. He knew Cor seemed to be shy and almost oblivious at times but… he still expected that Cor would have gotten no trouble hooking up with others.

            “That’s okay. I don’t mind.” Prompto felt maybe that was too vague, but he didn’t know what to say. “We can… we can take our time if you want.”

            “I’ve only done this a few times.” Cor went on, and Prompto listened earnestly, looking Cor up and down, making sure the man knew he had his attention. “It’s been… far and few in between.”

            “Let’s make up for that.” Prompto felt that roll off the tongue before he had much control over it. Cor didn’t seem to oppose the idea. Prompto climbed over, and their lips seal and Cor is met with an aggressive tongue, warm and wet and probing his mouth and he shuddered at first, but he easily accepts it there, Cor is adaptable if he is anything. Prompto pulled away, slowly nipping down his neck, trying not to leave any big marks on his neck. His hands ran under Cor’s shirt, and Cor suddenly gripped both of his hands, pushing them away.

            “Sorry.” Prompto licked his lips, catching his breath.

            “No, it’s… fine.” Cor replied. He looked down at himself. “Give me… a moment.” He shifted back on his palms sitting up. He reached out to the window, pulling the blinds, turning the room dark, the faint outline of sunlight around the curtains. Cor shifted, sitting at the edge of the bed, looking down. “Don’t pin my arms… or my legs.” Cor explained quietly. Prompto leaned over, crawling on the bed, leaning towards Cor’s shoulder. Prompto doesn’t ask, he’s not sure why Cor said it, but he’s listening.

            “Are you okay?” Prompto asked.

            “Fine.” Cor replied. “Been a while.”

            “Yeah.” Prompto propped his head up on his shoulder. “You said so.” His hands ran around his sides, and pulled Cor back a bit, steering clear of pinning his arms down like Cor had mentioned. “Do you need help?”

            “I think I’m aware how it works.” Cor replied, whatever slight soften nervousness he had he was trying to push it back down.

            Prompto bit his lip, realizing maybe it had been years, he just didn’t imagine Cor couldn’t score someone in years, but still, he started thinking maybe he shouldn’t have brushed off as much as he did. “How do you usually get off?”

            A slight pause, Cor looks down at himself, and shifted back in the bed. “By myself.” He explained.

            “Do you have toys?” Prompto leaned forward, enough to expose most of his lower half, and nuzzled Cor from behind. “To… help the process.”

            “Just… a few.” God, his voice was so low, was he embarrassed to admit it? Prompto figured he wasn’t really in the place to give some speech about it being natural, but it concerned him on other levels, parts of it revealing more and more that Cor seemed to avoid this sort of contact with people.

            “Can I see em?” Prompto asked.

            Cor looked down, and then gestured to the lower drawer of the nightstand. Prompto slid down, making sure the shirt was still riding up his hips and knelt down and opened the drawer. It wasn’t anything extreme, a pocket fleshlight, a bottle of lube, towels, wipes, a thin black prostate vibrator. Prompto smiled, grabbing all of them like it was tools in a supply box and set them on the nightstand table.

            Cor shifted back sitting on the bed, watching, not really saying anything, although he looked away from the little collection. Prompto just couldn’t believe he looked so ashamed of himself. He could wager a guess from the little prostate toy that Cor wouldn’t mind the idea he had.

            “Take your pants off.” Prompto stated.

            Cor blinked, he could see him turn his head in the dark, but he heard his zipper unzip and quietly slid off his slacks. There were slim silver scars on his legs, a divot on his thigh, a sizable bit of flesh torn from him, healed back as a reddish scar. It was hard to see it clearly, but Prompto very quietly reached out and touched it, and felt Cor flinch away.

            “I… I won’t hold you down.” Prompto thought about his requests again. Don’t pin his arms or legs. He thought about the implication. He knelt down, and then slid his head against Cor’s chest, and then down, between his legs, and gently pushed Cor back to lie down.

            “Prompto.” Cor murmured, shifting and sinking his head back into the pillows. “What should I do?”

            Prompto recalled Gladio’s sage advice. He was military since he was a kid, he liked orders, or at least they were comfortable. “… Tell me what you like. What feels the best. Just do what feels… good.” Prompto told him, and quietly started to press his face back against Cor’s crotch. He felt the tightness in his briefs, and then Cor’s hand was on his arm, lifting him back up, and Cor grabbed Prompto’s head and pulled him on his lap, hard on right against Prompto’s bare bottom, and Cor’s lips sealing his silent. Prompto enjoyed the tongue in his mouth, it tasted a bit like breakfast, and he took the time to grind his hips back down against Cor’s hard on, and trail one hand between his legs and started to jerk himself off.

            Cor breaks the kiss and Prompto gasps, rutting his hips forward, and burying his head down against Cor’s neck as he just felt the both of them get harder in their laps. Prompto hooked his hand on the waistband of Cor’s briefs, and tugged down a bit. Cor helped slide off, his cock curved in the air, twitching against Prompto’s own, and he grinned a bit feeling it.

            He saw Cor’s phone light up and looked to it. Prompto looked to Cor.

            “You can get it.”

            Cor gave a nod of his head, and then reached out. Monica responded, questioning if something was wrong. Why would he be late for work? Cor almost forgot he sent that message. Cor opened the phone up, texting a response. Prompto watched, and leaned over, getting the pocket fleshlight. He looked it over. It was clear, and the inside filled with nubs and ridges. It was small, but Prompto could feel it stretch when he pulled at it, and he could probably pull the whole thing over his hand, that’s how stretchy and soft it was. He fumbled for the lube, uncapping it, and pouring it inside. It dripped out the other end, and Prompto fumbled a bit with it, running his fingers in and out of it until it was making quite a sound. He tried to warm it, and then looked to Cor’s phone, seeing it light up again. Monica was calling him. Prompto smiled.

            “Answer it.”

            “Hm?” Cor looked up.

            “Answer the phone.” He held the toy tight in his hand. Cor looked down, about to shift his legs off the bed, to step outside, and Prompto put his free hand on Cor’s stomach.

            “Stay here.” Prompto told him. “Lay back… just… breathe nice and slow.”

            Cor shifted, he laid back, sliding to answer the phone. Monica sounded concerned from what Prompto heard. Reasonable enough. Cor was usually not vague, and he especially wasn’t late for work. Prompto waited for Cor to start responding, and leaned forward, and grasped Cor’s cock at the base, causing him to jolt, and then slid his cock inside the toy. It clings nice and tight to Cor, and Cor jolted his hips off the bed. He clapped his hand over his mouth.

            “Cor, what’s wrong? Cor?”

            “I’m fine.” Cor corrects his voice surprisingly fast. Prompto almost felt surprised that Cor immediately brought himself back to a normal tone. He started jerking him off, not even slowly building up, just fast and rough, and feeling that soft thing, squeezing the ridges and nubs tight around the tip of his cock, sliding it up and down, until he was going so fast he could hear a wet slick sound.

            “Something… came up…” Cor murmured.

            “A couple things are gonna come up.” Prompto remarked.

            Cor gave him a look, if he wasn’t so distressed he’d probably roll his eyes the way Gladio does, or at least give him some sort of look. He shifted, only giving Prompto a better angle to pump his cock from tip to base. Prompto squeezed his balls, feeling how much the cock in his hand started twitching from that.

Cor turned his head, face against the pillow, biting into it. Then he cleared his throat. “I don’t… feel well.” He said into the phone in a strained tone.

            Prompto couldn’t hear what Monica said, but Cor immediately responded with “No, don’t come over. I’m fine. I need to rest.”

            Prompto goes fast and faster until he feels Cor jerking his hips up and forward. “Come on… come on…” he decided on his own personal goal of making Cor cum before he hung up.

            “No—thank you, _goodbye_.” Cor shoved the phone down and shut it off, and groaned, his body shuddered, and he spread his legs a bit more. He put both his hands down and shifted forward and brought his body close to Prompto. “Harder.” He grumbled.

            “Yessir.” Prompto replied, and squeezed really hard, until he watched Cor groan, and his back arch. Prompto worked harder and harder, and watched Cor clutch the sheets and push his head back. Prompto felt something warm hit his palm. Sticky and wet and warm. Cor shifted back, pressed to the bed, catching his breath and relaxing. Prompto couldn’t help a smug smile on his face, pulling off the toy and quietly and climbing over Cor.

            “You did really good.” Prompto praised. “Keeping your voice so steady while I did that… have you practiced? Calling people while you get off?”

            “No.” Cor murmured, he seemed a bit dazed, but he was already relaxed and caught his breath. Prompto expected nothing less from someone who could run miles the way he did. He lifted his palm to Cor, showing him his own come, his release on his hand.

            “You made a mess.” Prompto remarked. He watched Cor’s eyes shift to look. He sat up a bit, lifting his head, and grabbed Prompto’s wrist, and brought the palm to his mouth. Prompto was a bit surprised, and watched Cor dart his tongue out, and lap up a healthy amount of his own cum. Prompto felt his cock twitch, feeling that rough tongue brush against his palm, and then again, feeling Cor lick clean and start sucking on his fingers, licking inbetween for any extra.

            “Good boy.” Prompto purred out and realized what he said. He let the petname sit, but Cor didn’t seem to acknowledge it. Prompto smiled, pulling his fingers from Cor’s mouth, and wiping it on the towel. Prompto leaned in, seeing there was some cum stuck to his beard now, and Prompto nuzzled him and gave a sloppy kiss to get some of that back.

            “You usually lick your cum like that?” Prompto whispered in his ear.

            “… It’s faster that way.” Cor replied. Prompto responded with another open mouthed kiss.

            He moved on to the other toy, the strange shaped little hook to aim at his prostate, it was sturdier, not as soft and squishy as the fleshlight, a bullet vibe inside it, all of it a sort of matte black color, Prompto turned in his hand, it felt brand new, and he recognized the brand because he had the app for the remote on his phone. “Did you just get this?” He asked. Cor shook his head.

            “No. Only used it… once or twice.”

            “All the prep work is a hassle.” Prompto sighed. “But I think it’s worth it.” Prompto set it down, leaning over. “Do you want to use it?”

            Cor seemed to really think about it. He sighed a bit. “I suppose I’ll be missing work.”

            Prompto nodded. “Sounds about right. If you want, you can call Monica again, and I’ll tease you some more.”

            Cor didn’t make a face like Gladio did, but he shook his head at the idea of it. “I... I’d like to try it.” Cor looked to the prostate toy.

            “Then go prep yourself.” Prompto slapped Cor’s hip, giving him a slight jolt, and Prompto smiled a bit. “I’ll wait.”

            “It’ll take time.”

            “I have time. And so do you.”

            Cor blinked, he seemed so unsure how to react sometimes, it was almost charming him how Cor seemed unsure of himself, to see a man so straightforward and direct hesitate over such simple things and desires. Cor sat up sliding out of bed and stepped over to the shower room undressing even his shirt and being naked again. The door instinctively shut, so Prompto sat there, looking at the fleshlight and slipping it over his own hard cock. He didn’t jerk it, he felt how good it felt, and how surprisingly tight the ridges and nubs clung to him. Prompto instead opened his phone, checking that old app, suffering through the stupid updates and clicking the remote to see it still worked. The prostate massager roared to life and Prompto smiled to himself.

            Cor took some time, so Prompto slid the toy off his cock, and slid out of bed and went to the kitchen. He washed his hand clean again with dish soap. He put some of the breakfast away, cold eggs and soggy toast, setting them in a plastic container to warm up later. He hoped Cor would let him stay a bit longer, and he cleaned the area before flopping back into bed just in time for Cor to come back out.

            Now he was just in a towel, and Prompto raised his brows, seeing his bare wet chest, there was other scars, on his arms, his chest, along his abdomen, divots, red flesh, a fractal tree along his side made of silver – lightning scars. All of it on his tan and sun damaged skin. It was beautiful and Prompto reminded himself he ought to be grateful to see it.

            He’s still damp when he laid down in the towel and Prompto undid the tied up towel like a present on his birthday. He tapped Cor’s hip, coaxing him quietly. “Turn on your stomach. On your knees. Spread your legs.”

            Cor complied, shifting onto his stomach, and slowly pushing himself up on his hands and knees. He slid back down a bit as he spread his thighs out a bit more. Prompto coated his hand in lube. Seeing Cor in that pose, naked, exposed, totally bent to Prompto, he was far to excited for it all. He meant to be gentle but lubed his hand and slipped a finger in Cor’s hole, unsurprised that he’d found him kind of loosened up.

            “You fingered yourself in there?” Prompto was leaning over Cor’s back, between Cor’s legs, his finger pushed deep, and he pushed two in at the same time finding very little resistance. “Does it feel good?”

            Cor doesn’t respond with his voice but he nods his head and keeps his face buried in the pillows.

            “Does this feel good?” Prompto scissored his fingers open, and then added three fingers, and watched Cor’s thigh muscles tighten and quake.

            Cor weakly nodded his head; his hands were finding their grasp on the bedding again. Prompto used more lube, although Cor felt pretty lubed up and wet inside. His hole was red, and Cor would shudder and clench down on his fingers. Prompto wanted to just slip his cock inside, he still hadn’t gotten off yet, but he held back, taking the smaller prostate toy and slipping it in all the way to the flared base.

            The sound Cor let out could’ve made Prompto cum right there. It was a weak low sound in Cor’s throat that sounded so… helpless. It was beautiful, and so very shaky and breathless. His fingers were clutching the bedding tight, his legs sliding further apart, thighs flat on the bedding, his face buried in the pillows, and that muffled tone only made it worse to know Cor was trying so hard to restrain it from leaving his lips.

            “Good boy.” Prompto subconsciously praised him, and heard a slight exhale come from Cor. He shifted back grabbing the pocket fleshlight and came over. “Turn on your side, I wanna see your face.”

            Cor obeyed. He obeyed so well. Prompto watched him, his cock aching and arched and hard again. Prompto was aching too. He came close to Cor, chest to chest, face against Cor’s neck, and his cock smashed messily against Cor’s cock. Prompto stretched that pocket fleshlight, and pulled it over both their cocks keeping them stuck together.

            “That feels so good.” Prompto murmured breathlessly into Cor’s ear. Cor’s hand quietly wrapped around Prompto’s waist, and he bucked his hips into that toy, while Prompto’s hand steadied itself on the toy, trying to keep it firmly holding those two cocks. His other hand he put under Cor’s body, holding him, but then slowly reaching for his phone. The tip of his middle finger brushed it and he pushed down, flipping it over on the bedding and getting his phone. Prompto opened the menu, and clicked the prostate massager on, and shot it up to medium.

            Watching Cor jolt was far too enjoyable. He kept his hand as firm as he could on that fleshlight, and pressed their hips together, the vibrations were so intense Prompto could feel it from Cor’s balls, pressed tight against his own. He watched Cor squirm and throb, aching for more and more to happen. Cor let out the lowest whine of a noise he ever heard, Prompto loved it, the sound, the jerking, the slow steady thrumming and the erratic shifting of his hips as if he could escape that toy buried so deep inside him.

            “That feels good huh?” Prompto whispered in a low tone.

            “Yes…” Cor murmured out. Prompto felt those vibrations, the way Cor’s cock rubbed against the underside of his own, and the ridges and nubs of the fleshlight rubbing them both hard and erratic. Prompto felt himself cum inside that thing, some spilling out, most only serving to lube up the insides of that toy even more.

            Prompto buried his face in Cor’s neck and groaned when he cum spilled out. He teased the settings of the toy, watching Cor buck and struggle as that toy deep inside him just went to town, vibrating so much Prompto felt like it was pressed right up against his own crotch.

            “God… you look good.” Prompto gasped and started slowly stroking his limp cock with Cor’s own hardened erection. He pulled the pocket fleshlight off, just using his hand. Cor came again after enough help from his hand dousing Prompto’s stomach and his own pubic hair in cum. Prompto licked his own fingers this time, tasting that, bitterness and muskiness.

            Cor’s squirming after he comes, but he’s good, he doesn’t pull the toy out, even while Prompto is merciless on him with it, cranking the vibrations up and down until he squirms and fumbles feebly. Prompto finally caught his breath, started to feel his cock harden again, and clicked the vibrator off. Cor sank into the bed at that, looking to Prompto.

            “Do you… do you… can I…” Prompto caught his breath and tried to ask again. “Do you… want me inside you?”

            Cor’s silent nods and gasps were enough. Prompto pulled that toy out, watching Cor shudder but ultimately shift on his side. Prompto sat up and came forward. He had enough lube and come mixed on his cock to slip in easily, and he lined himself up, guiding his cock, and watching Cor’s expression.

            Cor was on his side, gasping, a hand still clutching the bedding as Prompto pushed inside of him. It was different. Skin and skin, warmth, lube, cum, everything, the sensations were different when someone had their hips there, when Cor felt how heavy and hot Prompto’s cock was and realized how real it felt to take someone, and not just fantasize about the idea of being railed by someone.

            Prompto was good to remember not to push Cor down or pin his arms or legs, but he holds onto Cor’s thigh, and keeps Cor sideways for a while as he keeps his fast and wild pace. Cor squirmed and eventually got on his back. He let Prompto climb over and lay him in missionary position. Prompto laid himself over, kissing Cor’s chest, and thrust hard each time, hard enough for Cor to feel his balls slap and his body jolt and ache at it all. The heat is intense and the body is sloppy and wet and perfect.

            Cor shut his eyes and felt blistering white hot hit him as he came. He tightened up a lot around Prompto, shuddering when he released, spilling on Prompto’s stomach and in his navel. Prompto doesn’t slow, slamming his oversensitive hole, grinding on his overstimulated cock, and Cor only clutched tight, and rode harder, wanting to meet their thrusts, wanting to totally please Prompto, and Prompto can feel it, the way Cor twitches and tugs and pulls him close and aims to please, the Marshal, the Marshal of all people, in this position, and begging and aching for more and to go harder.

            He paints Cor’s insides with his cum. Prompto pretty much flopped onto Cor, gasping for air, impressed he actually managed that long. He snuggled close for the meanwhile, kissing Cor’s face while the Marshal kissed back. Their tongues were too tired to keep up anything more than a lazy pace for kissing, and they had no witty comments or smarmy puns more than theyjust had quiet nuzzles against skin and murmurs for breath. Cor let him slowly slip his cock out, feeling those hot dripping globs of cum leak out, and Cor groaned, thinking of the mess, but for now, he figured, it was worth it.

            Prompto laid his head on Cor’s chest, thinking of the clean up, more showering, the fact that he still didn’t know if the washing machine was done with his clothes, the leftover breakfast, the fact that they had missed work, or the cryptic way Cor spoke to his own comrade, but for the meantime, Prompto was bursting at the seams with pride and decided he’d have to treat Gladio to dinner and tell him all about it.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you feel up to it, or don't, i'm just an author note, not a command


End file.
